Prince Phillip
}} '''Prince Phillip' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He is a brave royal who set out on a quest to find his lover, Aurora, who had been put in a state of near-permanent sleep by an evil curse. Phillip was frozen in time for 28 years during the term of the Dark Curse cast by Queen Regina. When the curse was weakened, he was able to resume his journey along with his faithful companion, Mulan. However, shortly after finding his beloved sleeping beauty, Phillip was unfortunate enough to be scarred with the mark of the Wraith, which wound up consuming his soul. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} At some point in his life, Phillip falls in love with Aurora, a princess, however, the wicked Maleficent is dead set on keeping the two of them apart, and so she curses Phillip to become a Yaoguai, a ferocious beast that is feared throughout the kingdom. A group in a bar volunteer to kill the beast, including Belle. The beauty is kicked off of the cart after lying about where the Yaoguai is indigenous to, misleading them. With the use of her book, Belle tracks down the Yaoguai and it attacks her, as it advances, an arrow is fired by a warrior that is soon revealed to be Mulan, who blames Belle for ruining her hunt after she has been tracking the beast for over a week. Later, when Mulan's leg becomes infected whilst hunting the Yaoguai with Belle, she tells the princess that she must slay it alone, and so Belle sets out to. She wolf-whistles to grab it's attention and makes it chase her until she leads it into a trap where she pours water over its head, extinguishing its mane of flames. It appears weak and Belle approaches it, ready to kill it, however, she sees it is writing something in the sand, asking her to help it. She does so and sprinkles the beast with fairy dust, turning it into a handsome prince once more. He explains that he was cursed a while ago and tried to ask the villagers for help, but they didn't take it well. Later, Belle returns to Mulan with Phillip, who is impressed that Belle was able to slay the creature. She explains that she had some help from Phillip but Mulan wonders who he is, the prince explains that he is the Yaoguai before Belle leaves the two of them to become acquainted. The two then leave to search for Phillip's love, Aurora, but in the meantime they fight through many battles battles, however, she ends up falling in love with him too. Queen Regina lets out a Dark Curse that sends all of the fairytale characters into the real world, however, in the region that Phillip, Mulan and Aurora are in, the curse is defective, however, Phillip and Mulan are frozen for 28 years until Emma goes to Storybrooke and time begins to move. (see "Pilot") Phillip and Mulan continue to search for Aurora. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2 }} Phillip rides across the barren fairytale world with his traveling companion to find Aurora, he kisses her as she lay on her bed and she awakes after her long sleep, the couple reunite. Meanwhile, Mulan feels something strange in the ground and a wraith rises from it, Phillip tries to protect his two best gals from it and succeeds, however, he accidentally grabs the talisman of the wraith and marks himself, Aurora asks him what's wrong but he assures her that it's nothing. Later, Mulan, Phillip and Aurora are camping in the forest and Phillip kisses Aurora passionately, saying that he's making up for lost time, he then tells her that he's going to start a fire. Later, Aurora steps out of the tent to see Mulan making the fire, she wonders where Phillip is but Mulan does not know. She soon tells Aurora that Phillip's been marked and that she must rescue him, Aurora wants to come too but Mulan doesn't let her, however, the princess follows the fighter into the woods in search of her true love. By the time the girls find Phillip, he is about to face the wraith, they try and talk him out of sacrificing himself but he refuses to listen. The wraith arrives and before it attacks, Phillip turns to Mulan and Aurora and says, "I love you..." The wraith then begins to suck out Phillip's soul as the women who love him watch, the wraith is successful and Phillip is killed, stripped of his soul. Later, Mulan and Aurora mourn Phillip and place him on the latter's old bed, Mulan explains the curse to Aurora before something else arrives: Mary Margaret Blanchard and Emma Swan, the girls believe that they're what brought the wraith to their world. }} After Neal Cassidy falls through the portal in Storybrooke, he ends up in the ocean of the fairytale land that is, and washes up on the shore unconscious, still weak from the bullet wound he received from Tamara, his now ex-fiancée. Fairly soon, Prince Phillip, who has now had his soul returned to his body, discovers him and runs to his aid, wondering who he is. Of the two girls with the prince, Aurora states that she doesn't know, as Mulan remains silent. Phillip flips Neal over to his front and asks if he's alive; Aurora places her hands on his face and neck, feeling Neal's pulse, and says that he is - but barely. She worriedly states that they have to get him some help and Phillip requests that she help him get him inland. The two of them team up to heave him off of the beach and somewhere they're able to heal him. Neal remains unconscious all the while. Season 3 }} Phillip, Mulan and Aurora manage to heal Neal's bullet wound and revive him, soon discovering that, not only is he from the same land as Snow and Emma, but he knows them too, and is Henry's father. Aurora tells Neal that Snow taught her how to control her dreams after the Sleeping Curse, meaning that she's willingly able to communicate to anyone else who's been under the same curse. She asks Neal what he'd like her to say to anyone she might meet in the Netherworld, and Neal wants to make sure that Emma knows her loves her. Phillip then watches Aurora as she sleeps, but the princess soon wakes up and tells the others that she was unable to get in contact with anyone, much to Neal's disappointment. However, he reveals that he may have a way to communicate over in his father's castle, at which he is asked who his father is. Neal reveals that it's Rumplestiltskin, and sets off with Mulan to find the palace. 'Before the Second Curse }} Prince Phillip is riding his horse through the woods, eventually returning to the pregnant Aurora, who's waiting in a gazebo for him. She is thankful for the food he brings back for her, being hungry, but he comments that she's always hungry nowadays, due to the baby. Suddenly, purple smoke begins to envelop the land, much to the couple's fear, but they realize when it settles that those who were sent to the town of Storybrooke, Maine when the curse hit have now been returned, as is explained by Snow White and the others. They briefly catch up, during which time Snow congratulates Aurora on her baby, but she and Phillip soon begin talking out of earshot. They say that they must tell "her" that everyone's returned, for "she" will be angry if they keep it from "her" and perhaps take it out on their child; they decide that "she" will be told and hope that Snow and the others are able to take care of themselves. Those who have returned soon decide to begin heading to Queen Regina's Dark Palace, for it remains untouched by the curse. }} At the royal palace, a pregnant Snow White is discussing with Prince Charming whether or not they should announce their forthcoming baby to the kingdom. Queen Regina is against the idea, thinking it will prove to be a weakness once the Wicked Witch finds out, but Snow thinks that it will prove to be a strength because it will allow the people of the realm to unite in hope. However, Aurora, who's in attendance with Phillip, agrees with Regina and says that announcing their pregnancy now would be too dangerous. Charming points out that they don't even know what the Wicked Witch wants, but to his and his wife's surprise, Aurora reveals that they do, telling her friends that Zelena wants their baby. Phillip then explains that they know this because the Wicked Witch came to them and threatened them and their own unborn child if they refused to tell her when the citizens of Storybrooke arrived back in the Enchanted Forest. Aurora tells the Charmings that Zelena thinks their baby is important for some reason, going on to apologize and defend her actions in saying that the Wicked Witch promised to hurt them. At that moment, Zelena flies through the window on her broom, commenting that she always makes good on her promises. With her magic, she then transforms Phillip and Aurora into winged monkeys, and the prince and princess screech at one another before flying out the window. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 312 11.png Promo 312 14.png Promo 312 15.png Promo 312 16.png Promo 312 18.png Promo 312 19.png Promo 312 38.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Princes Category:Flying Monkeys Category:Resurrected Characters